I Set My Cup Down
by Isis123
Summary: Brittany throws a party, but not everyone has a good time. Puckleberry/Pezberry/Kurtchel friendship. T for underage drinking, language, and mature themes
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Set My Cup Down

Summary: Brittany throws a party, but not everyone has a good time. Two-part story. Puckleberry friendship & Pezberry friendship. T for underage drinking, language, and mature themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee - at this point I wouldn't want to

Things to know: Set Season 2. The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza never happened. Kurt & Blaine became a couple after season 2's Valentine's Day episode.

Author's Note: I usually set my stories in season 2 because I despise the direction the show has taken. A Finchel marriage? Seriously? Someone needs to get their ass bit. Also the second chapter (re: last part) will be up on Sunday.

* * *

In Lima there was one house that was impossible to miss: the Pierce residence. Hendrik Pierce had invested his money well after earning a MBA from Northeastern and he wanted the whole of Lima to know it. The house alone was an impressive ten room, three-floor manor, but the three acres of land it stood on as well as the pool and tennis court made the Ohio-esque palace a high schooler's paradise.

Brittany S. Pierce's annual St. Patty's Day celebration was in full swing. The music was blaring, the alcohol was flowing, and there was an obnoxious amount of green in the room. Unlike previous years, those lower on the social totem pole (i.e., the original gleeks) were invited to take part in the festivities.

"Ugh, it looks like Kermit the Frog threw up in here," Kurt Hummel told his boyfriend as they observed the scene from their sport by the pool table.

"It's starting to smell like it to," Blaine riposted before taking a sip of his drink. Kurt's face scrunched as he nodded in agreement.

"Brittany's version of the Emerald City is giving me a headache."

"Yeah, she seems to have taken the St. Patty's Day in one very specific direction," Blain agreed tactfully.

"Green is not a theme," Kurt argued. Blaine just laughed.

On the other side of the room Junior Rachel Berry was currently trying to act as if she was unaffected by the fact that Quinn Fabray was hanging all over her ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson. _He was never that affectionate with me in public. _

Santana's voice brought Rachel out of her thoughts, "Get a new show, Man-hands, it's over."

Rachel decided not to waste her time on the acerbic cheerleader. The short brunette barely spared Santana a glance as she headed towards the kitchen.

The kitchen counter was littered with red cups, beer cans, and soda bottles. Rachel decided that she would just have some diet coke, but as she was pouring the brown liquid into the plastic cup someone bumped her from behind causing the cup and its contents to spill over the counter and onto the floor.

Rachel immediately bent down to pick up the cup from the tiled ground.

"Shit," she heard a deep voice mutter. "I'm so sorry."

Without looking up, the short singer brushed off the apology, "It's fine."

"Here let me help you with that."

Suddenly a mass of Bounty paper towels was thrust in her face. Rachel accepted the white bundle and began blotting up the liquid.

The unknown "assailant" bent down with his own batch of paper towels and followed suit. Rachel was shocked to see that the apologetic and helpful individual was John Griffin. Although she wasn't entirely positive of his position, the petite brunette was well aware that the tan blue-eyed teen who kept his dirty blonde shaved close to his head played for McKinley's football team.

"It's okay," Rachel stuttered. "You don't have to do that."

John gave her a dimpled smile and continued helping her clean up the remaining soda. When they were finished the football player stood up and offered Rachel his hand to assist her. Once she was fully vertical, John handed her a full cup of diet coke, which she took graciously.

"Sorry about before. I'm a total klutz," John told her.

Rachel tried to keep her smile from breaking her face – football players (not involved in Glee) _never _apologized to her. _Never._

"Oh, please, don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge. Or in this case diet coke under the bridge."

The jock laughed at Rachel's attempt at a joke, making her struggle to tame her smile useless.

"I'm John, by the way," the boy said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Rachel."

* * *

Santana saw an obviously shwasted Rachel Berry being dragged upstairs by John Griffin, a cornerback on the McKinley who, despite the fact that he fumbled every interception he miraculously made, still thought he was God's gift to women. Not liking the leer on Griffin's face and the grip the teen had on her teammate's arm, Santana decided to intervene.

Just as Griffin tugged Rachel passed the fourth step, Santana sped up and reached out for Rachel's hand, "Where do you think you're going, Berry?" Santana watched as Rachel tried and failed to focus her eyes. They seemed to roll behind her hooded lids as she moved her head towards Santana's voice.

"The stairrrrs," Rachel slurred. "They go up, up, up."

Despite her initial discomfort at seeing Rachel being manhandled, the cheerleader couldn't help but laugh at intoxicated Rachel Berry, "I thought Rachel Berry didn't drink alcohol."

"She doesn't," Rachel drawled out. "None for me. Coke. Just coke." Upon finishing her sentence Rachel stumbled over herself.

"Woah there," Santana cried as she caught the smaller girl, steadying her closer to the wall.

Seeing Santana's concern and suspicion grow, John decided he needed to get the Cheerio out of there.

"Need anything else, Lopez?" the boy sneered

"Shut up, Griffin," Santana replied. The Latina looked Rachel over and found her looking even more out of it than before. The Cheerio set both of her outstretched arms on Rachel's shoulders and slowly asked, "You okay, Berry?"

"She's fine," John said tugging on Rachel's shirt.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Santana all but yelled. "Rachel. Are. You. Okay?"

At this point, the glee diva was practically asleep, the only reason she was still standing was because of Santana and John.

"Mmmhmm. Tired. Spin..spinning."

John smirked, "See, I'm just helping her out."

Santana sent a glare his way. "Well I got it from here. Run along and go give crabs to someone else."

John's smug smile turned into a frown. "Butt out, Lopez."

"Fuck off, Griffin," she bit back.

"There a problem here, ladies?" Puck's voice cut through the air.

"Yeah, Griffin here thought he'd take Berry upstairs," Santana informed him. The foreign unease in his friend's voice put Puck's senses on alert.

"Dude, she had a headache," John lied. "I was just taking her away from the noise."

Puck's brow furrowed. He decided to check Griffin's story with Rachel. "Is that true, Berry?" The baritone's eye grew wide when he saw his friend's rolling around in her head. "Rachel?" Puck tapped the girl's cheek softly. "Hey Rachel," The action caused Rachel's eyes to open a bit wider, but that was it.

Santana shook her head. "Puck, she's out."

"What'd you do, Griffin," Puck's asked.

"Nothing man," Griffin laughed nervously. "Girl's a light weight. That ain't my fault."

"You're a fucking liar!" Santana shouted. The teens conversing near the staircase, were pulled out of their idle chitchat by the yelling.

Puck looked at Rachel then back at Griffin. "San, can you get her to Brit's room?"

"Yeah, I can manage." The cheerleader draped one of Rachel's limp arms over her shoulders and roughly shoved passed the cornerback. John and Puck watched as the girls made it to the second floor.

"What did you give her, Griffin?"

"Nothing," the boy shrugged.

"I swear to God, Griffin, if you don't tell me what you did right now I'm gonna tear your fucking head off."

John scoffed, "Please, Puckerman. You're on probes. You can't touch shit."

"Think that matters to me?" It was taking everything in the teen's power not to bash his teammate's head in. "You tell me what you did."

"Or what?"

Puck got close to John's ear so that only he could hear, "Or they won't be sending me back to juvie. They'll be sending me to prison."

"Puck, Tina's ready to head out so if you still need a ride…" upon seeing the heated glares the two boys on the steps were exchanging Mike's let his sentence go unfinished. "Umm is everything okay?"

Rather than answering, Puck shoved John backwards so that he fell against the steps. Once the boy was on his back Puck pounced.

"Woah!" Mike cried, "Hey, Puck, man, chill."

"Tell me," Puck demanded.

"Get offa' me," John screamed, giving Puck a hard push. The motion sent Puck back into Mike.

The Asian teenager made sure to hold on to his friend tightly.

"What happened?"

John wiped the little bit of blood from his split lip. "Puckerman's just jealous" John said getting back up. "I was gonna taste that berry first."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Puck managed to escape Mike's grip and tackled John back to the ground.

"Puck! Puck, stop!"

* * *

Quinn was watching as the fight between Puck and Griffin escalated into an all out brawl between members of the football team and the Gleeks. If it weren't for the fact that she had made sure to set her iphone on vibrate, Quinn would have continued observing with the rest of the partygoers.

**Brit's room. Now!**

Quinn shut the door behind her once inside Brittney's dark room.

"What'd you need," She asked Santana who was seated on the bed. "You're totally missing Griffin get his ass - is that Rachel?"

Santana didn't look up from her spot next to the unconscious girl.

"She was mumbling before," she told Quinn. The blonde had never heard her tough friend sound so afraid.

Quinn walked over to Brittney's bed. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"He gave her something," Santana claimed. "That pig gave her something and he was going to…" She didn't want to say it out loud.

"Who? Who gave her something?"

"Griffin." Puck's decision to flatten Griffin's face made sense now. "He said she was drunk, tired, but smell her. She hasn't touched a beer. I know it."

Before Quinn could inquire further, Puck stomped into the room followed closely by Mike and Finn.

"How's she doing?" a disheveled and bloody Puck asked as he hurried over the girls. Santana just shook her head dejectedly.

"What happened to Griffin?" Quinn asked.

"Brittney threatened to call the cops. Everyone's hauling ass out of here. Well limping out in Griffin's case," Mike informed the cheerleaders.

"You gonna tell us what that was all about," Finn asked his best friend. When Puck didn't answer, Finn pressed for answers again, but the teen offered no explanation.

"Griffin drugged Rachel," Quinn finally said, figuring Puck wasn't going to open his mouth any time soon.

"What!" Kurt's voice came from the door. Those in the room saw the soprano and his boyfriend standing at the doorway with the rest of the Gleeks, except Artie and Brittney, who was keeping the handicapped boy company downstairs. As the team packed into the room, Santana yelled at them to give Rachel some space.

"What do you mean he drugged her?" Kurt demanded. "With what? Is she going to be okay? Does she need a hospital? We need to call the cops. Her dads are out of town. When with she wake up?" The words just poured out of Kurt's mouth in rapid succession. Even though Santana wanted to tell him to shut up, she got that he was concerned about his best friend.

"She's going to be okay." Puck said, his voice assured and unwavering.

"How do you know?" Kurt shouted, tears starting flow down his face.

"Because we're going to the hospital now."

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted this story!**

**I had to extend it to a 3-parter, I hope that makes some of you happy. **

**Part II is very Law & Order-ish. I'm not a lawyer or a doctor so please excuse any medical or legal mistakes. Just a head's up, there's not much Pezberry or Puckleberry interaction. I wanted to write more but I have to prepare for an interview. Part III (hopefully the last part) will be up by Wednesday at the latest. **

* * *

Part II

- Five Months Later –

After Rachel had been taken to the hospital the police had been called in and, once the gleeks and later a lucid Rachel had informed them of what had occurred during Brittney's party, full investigation had been undertaken. Once word spread around school about what happened, two more girls stepped forward. Amber Stefanik, both sophomores, reported that they had been drugged and raped by John earlier in the year. Although both girls remained silent immediately after waking up alone and confused in a strange bedroom, Sara had saved the skirt she wore that night, and forensics was able to pull DNA off the item. Alone, the semen and the Flunitrazepam weren't enough for the judge to grant a warrant for a search of John Griffin's home or compel his to give a sample of his DNA.

When the three girls learned of this it felt like a blow to the face. The rest of that first month was dark. Rachel considered herself lucky, she had been drugged, yes, but her friends had saved her. Since the party, the gleeks made it their mission to be with her at all times. Still, there were nights when Rachel woke up drenched in sweat, haunted by nightmares where John succeeded in getting her alone.

Nevertheless, Rachel knew that no matter how awful she felt at times, it was nothing compared to Sara and Amber. The girls barely ate or slept and their grades were dropping. The junior tried her best to be there for the girls, but her presence offered them little comfort. What made the entire situation worse was that the school could do nothing to keep John Griffin out. It was hell. Having to see his face everyday. What's more, John would search the girls out, silently staring at them, with a malicious leer. Sometimes he would lick his lips or blow the girls a kiss. It got so bad that Amber's parents took her out of school.

The case got new momentum when the police were informed that someone wanted to speak with them concerning John Griffin. David Karofsky told the cops that he had been to John's room several times and that he had seen several boxes of Rohypnol under his bed. With this new evidence, the cops finally got the warrants they so desperately needed. The case of Rohypnol was just where Karofsky had said it'd be and John's DNA was a perfect match to sample taken off Sara's skirt.

Finally, the prosecution had enough to charge John Griffin with two counts of rape, one count of attempted rape, three counts of corrupting another with drugs, and, because of the quantity of Rohypnol in his room, aggravated trafficking in drugs. Assistant District Attorney Arthur Martin thought that John's lawyer would have immediately come crawling to his door for a plea, but John had not intention of going to jail and told his lawyer Jackie Smith that he would rather die than make a deal.

* * *

It was the second day of testimony in The People v. John Griffin, Jr. The national media had gotten wind of the case and just like days one and two the court was filled to the brim with cameras and reporters. Amber hadn't done well on the stand. Jackie had earned her hefty fee the first day. The attorney basically shredded the trauamatized girl's story as well as any testimony offered by McKinley students who testified that they had seen Amber and John together at one of the first parties of the school year. Arthur knew that they only good thing about that first day was that the jury really hated Jackie's treatment of an obviously depressed and anxious young man.

Because it was the strongest of the three, Arthur was saving Sara's case for last. Not only was there indisputable DNA evidence but one of the McKinley students had video tapped the party. Although the film was grainy, the video captured John and a disoriented Sara going into a bedroom. Jacob Ben Israel had stumbled upon the image when he was searching his computer. He wanted to help Rachel in any way he could so he went over each and every video he had taken with his iphone during the year (over 695 in total) frame by frame. Because Sara and John were so far away when he was filming, Jacob almost missed the two teens, but by some miracle he had caught them.

Today was when the prosecution would present Rachel's story to the jury. Rachel was unbelievably nervous. She knew that the case wasn't going as well as it could be and she didn't want to let Amber and Sara down.

"You want some water or something," Santana asked a pale Rachel who was standing outside the courthouse.

Rachel shook her head and continued to pace back and forth on the large stone steps, "No thank you Santana."

"Sure? You look like you're about to spew your breakfast." The mental image produced by the words made Rachel grimace.

"I'm sure. Just a bit nervous."

"Don't be, we got this," the girl assured her. Santana was also going to testify on behalf of Rachel along with the doctor who treated her and Chris Johnson and Thomas Harley. Both boys had heard John talk about wanting to "nail" Rachel Berry a few days before St. Paddy's Day and Chis had seen John hand Rachel a red cup during the party.

Santana put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Hey, Rach, we're gonna get him okay? There's nothing to worry about."

Rachel was the first to testify. Her testimony was rather short due to the fact that she couldn't remember anything after cleaning up the spilled diet coke. The defense tried to stumble her up, but she kept to the truth and didn't let Jackie or John, who had a perfect view of her from his seat at the defendant's table, intimidate her. Rachel thought she was going to leave the stand proud of herself, but then Jackie asked her what she initially thought of John.

"He was very nice at first," she replied.

"At first? Was he ever rude to you?"

"Not that I can remember. As I said the only thing I remember after spilling my drink and accepting a cup from John was waking up in a hospital."

"So, from what you _can_ remember, my client was polite and considerate. Correct?"

"Yes ma'am," her voice broke. She knew what Jackie was doing. Mr. Martin warned her this would happen, but knowing that she had just called the man who tried to rape her a gentleman, made the girl sick. Rachel was grateful when the judge excused her. She kept her composure as she left the courtroom, but the moment the door closed behind her the tears began to fall.

Large, familiar arms wrapped themselves around her and she began to cry.

Rachel turned into her father's chest and began to sob into his shirt. Leroy rubbed comforting circles on his daughter's back.

"Shhh, it's okay. Shhh, you're okay, you're okay," he comforted. The two were joined by Hiram. The father supplied his daughter with a bottle of water, which she took gratefully. As Rachel took long sips from the container Kurt and Puck stepped out of the courtroom.

Rachel wiped her eyes and smiled at the boys.

"You did great up there, Rachel," Kurt told her.

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "And don't let that lawyer get to you, she's a bitch."

Unlike Leroy and Hiram, who chuckled at the teen's assessment of the defense, their daughter admonished the boy for his language.

Puck scoffed at her reprimand, "Psh, it's true."

Rachel gave him a thankful smile and straightened out her skirt, "Well I suppose we should head back inside. Santana's going to testify soon."

Puck saw the looks the Rachel's dads exchanged and he decided he would help the dudes out.

"Actually, Rach, why don't we just chill outside for a bit? Santana will be fine in there and Kurt can tell her where we are when she's done."

The short brunette really did not want to go back inside so she took her friend up on his offer.

"We'll join you as soon as she's finished," Kurt told them. With that Kurt and the daddies Berry headed back into the courtroom and the two Jewish teens made their way towards the elevator.

* * *

"Call your next witness, Mr. Martin," the judge stated.

"The prosecution calls Dr. Mary Ferguson to the stand." A tall auburn woman dressed in a conservative navy blue suit with a lilac dress shirt and white flats approached the stand and entered the witness box.

"Raise your right hand," the court clerk's monotone voice ordered. "Do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." With the legalities out of the way, Mary took her seat and waited for the man to ask his first question.

"Dr. Ferguson, may you tell the court your occupation."

"I am a fourth year medical resident at Lima General," the doctor said, looking at the jurors.

"Where were you during the early morning hours of March 18?"

"I was assigned to the night shift at the hospital. I was working in the emergency room."

"And you treated Ms. Berry when she was brought in?"

Mary bobbed her head up and down. "Yes"

"Can you tell us about that night?"

_The emergency room's sliding doors barely had a chance to open before a large group of teens rushed into the mostly empty florescent-lit waiting area._

"_Help! My friend needs help!" the boy carrying an unconscious brunette cried. Not liking the speed at which the staff was responding one of the girls in the group ran up the front desk demanding that someone off their ass and do their job and then she yelled something in Spanish. Mary didn't speak the language, but she could tell that whatever the teenager was screaming was not pleasant. _

_Mary, who was only on the third hour of her shift, loudly ordered for someone to go get a gurney before made her way to the group and tried to get a handle on the situation._

"_I'm Dr. Ferguson, can you tell me what happened," she asked as she shined a flashlight into Rachel's unresponsive eyes. Ten frantic voices immediately began shouting at her. "Woah, woah, woah, one at a time!" The doctor pointed at the boy currently cradling the girl, "You, talk."_

"_She was drugged. This guy was trying to take her up stairs to…you know…but San stopped him and then Rach passed out. She won't wake up," Puck hurriedly told the woman. _

"_Do you know what she took? Was she drinking?"_

_Puck shook his head. "I dunno what he gave her. He wouldn't tell us, but she wasn't drinking. She doesn't drink."_

_Mary believed the teenager when he said he didn't know what was in his friend's system, but she doubted that the girl hadn't touched any alcohol that night. She figured the boy was simply trying to keep his friend from getting in trouble._

"_Listen, you won't get in trouble, but I need the truth, in order to treat her. Was she drinking?"_

_Before Puck could answer Santana got in Mary's face, "Are you death, bitch? What part of no don't you understand?" Mary was taken aback by the ferocity in the young woman's voice. _

"_I'm sorry, I just had to be sure," by the time she got her apology out the gurney had arrived. Rachel was loaded onto the rolling bed and the team started to roll her away. "What's her name?"_

"_Rachel," the kids said simultaneously. _

"_Okay, we're gonna help your friend. Don't worry. I'll keep you updated all right?" With that Mary hurried to catch up the team. However, as she passed the reception desk, she softly ordered Jane to call the police. _

Arthur walked back to the prosecution's table and grabbed several papers. "Is this Ms. Berry's medical chart?" The prosecutor handed the document to her.

"Yes."

"How did you treat Ms. Berry?"

"Well, the patient was unresponsive to outside stimulus, we drew some blood and sent it to the lab to be processed, and then we emptied her stomach."

"Anything else?"

"Because her friends suspected that she had been drugged I sent a sample of her urine out to be tested."

"Why didn't you test it at the hospital?"

"Well, Lima General only performs standard toxicology tests so drugs like Flunitrazepam and gamma hydroxybutyric wouldn't show up?"

"You mean date-rape drugs?"

"Objection," Jackie stated loudly.

"Overruled."

Once the judge gave his ruling Mary answered. "Yes, both Flunitrazepam and gamma hydroxybutyric are commonly called date-rape drugs."

"And why is that?"

"Objection. Your honor the witness isn't a sociologist or a toxicologist, she can't know the origins of a drugs street name."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Your honor, Dr. Fergison has a long medical background and she can testify to the effects of the drug and give her opinion as to why the drug would be given a certain name."

Judge Holbrook seemed to mull over Arthur's explanation. Finally, the man offered his ruling, "The objection is sustained. Ask another question, Mr. Martin."

"Dr. Fergison, what are the effects of 'date-rape' drugs?"

"When taken, these drugs have sedative, hypnotic, dissociative, and amnesiac effects."

"And were any such drugs found in Ms. Berry's urine?"

"Yes, there was a high quantity," the doctor looked at the chart, "two and a half milligrams of Flunitrazepam in her system."

"Can you describe how soon 2.5 mg of this drug would effect Ms. Berry?"

"Yes. At sixty-two inches and 112 pounds, the effects would have been almost immediate, twenty minutes at the most. The drug acts like a tranquilizer. Ms. Berry would have quickly felt exhausted and disoriented. She would have had difficulty speaking, walking, just standing would have been next to impossible."

"Would others notice this change?"

"Of course. They may mistake it for intoxication, but you'd have to be blind and deaf to not notice that something was wrong."

"Objection!"

"No further questions."

Jackie stood from her seat and began cross-examining the doctor.

"Dr. Fergison, you said it would be easy for someone to mistake the drug's effects for intoxication."

"I said they _may _mistake it."

"Yes. _May _mistake it for intoxication. So it's not unreasonable to assume that my client simply believed Ms. Berry to be drunk?"

"No no unreasonable but unpro-"

"Thank you," Jakie interrupted her, "no further questions."

Judge Holbrook looked at Mary and let her know she could step down.

The next witness of the day was Santana. After answering Mr. Martin's questions Jackie began to work her magic.

"Were you in the kitchen with Mr. Griffin and Ms. Berry?"

Santana shook her head side to side. "No."

Jackie tried to contain her smile, "So you did not see my client hand Ms. Berry a drink?"

"No."

"And you did not see my client put anything in Ms. Berry's drink?"

"No." Santana had to pinch her leg to stop herself from loosing her temper.

"Thank-"

"But he was dragging her up the stairs!" Santana interrupted the older woman.

After sending a glare towards the girl on the stand, Jackie turned to the judge. "Your Honor, I ask that the court instruct Ms. Lopez to contain herself."

"Ms. Lopez, please keep your responses limited to the questions asked of you."

"Now, Ms. Lopez, when you say Mr. Griffin was dragging Ms. Berry up the stairs would it be fair to say that it was because - as you stated earlier – Ms. Berry was severely debilitated and unable to stand on her own?"

"Yes."

"So Mr. Griffin was struggling to get Ms. Berry up the stairs?"

"Yes."

"Because she was having difficulty walking?"

"Yes."

"So Mr. Griffin was helping an obviously incapacitated Ms. Berry up the stairs because she could not stand on her own.

"Objection," Arthur called from his desk, "Defense is testifying."

"Sustain. Ask a question, Ms. Smith or move on."

"Ms. Lopez would it be fair to say that any one who helped Ms. Berry at that point would of had to drag her since, as you said, she could not walk on her own."

"…."

"Didn't you have to drag her to the room?"

Santana looked away, biting her lip.

"Your honor," Jackie said in an exasperated tone.

"Please answer the question, Ms. Lopez."

"Yes."

"Yes? You also had to drag Ms. Berry to the room?"

"Yes," Santana grumbled.

This time Jackie did even attempt to hide her smile. "No further questions."

"Redirect your honor?"

"Mr. Lopez, when you helped Ms. Berry up the stairs how did you assist her?"

"I put her arm over my shoulders and carefully took the steps one at a time."

"And how did Mr. Griffin try to get Mr. Berry up the stairs?"

"By gripping her arm. Like up here," Santana pointed to her right bicep and then rapped her left hand around the muscle, "and pulling her behind him."

"The Prosecution submits into evidence item 5, a photograph of Ms. Berry's upper right arm taken at the hospital the night of March 18th at 12:25 a.m."

"Is this area where you saw Mr. Griffin gripping Ms. Berry?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez. The Prosecution has no further questions for this witness."

"You may step down, Ms. Lopez."

* * *

The Gleeks found Rachel and Puck seated under the large oak on the grassy lawn of the courthouse. The soprano had her head in the boy's lap and was laughing at his impression of Mrs. Silverstein, the resident yenta at their temple.

"Break it up, lovebirds," Santana yelled as she took a seat by Rachel's hip. Upon seeing her friends, Rachel pulled herself to an upright seated position.

"How was it," Puck asked.

"Santana killed it," Sam informed her.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, "She totally kicked John's lawyer's ass."

"Bitch, had to ask the judge for help," Santana laughed, "Fucking baby." The Hispanic girl's attitude made the rest of the team laugh. Even Rachel smiled.

Kurt decided that they should salvage the rest of the day away from the courthouse and away from John Griffin. "You guys wanna get out of her?"


End file.
